1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tool that can be used for periodontal plastic surgery, and particularly to a gingival graft stabilizer for use in a suturing procedure.
2. Description of the Related Art
A Gingival Graft (GG) is a surgical procedure frequently used in periodontics to increase the amount of keratinized tissue surrounding a tooth or a dental implant. Keratinized tissue plays a major role around teeth and dental implants, helping in maintaining oral hygiene. This surgical technique can be considered an oral or periodontal plastic surgery and is relatively delicate. The process involved in the healing of this type of gingival graft can depend on many factors, including stabilization of the graft during suturing.
Gingival graft stabilization (GGS) is relatively important in periodontal plastic surgery. Current approaches and devices have drawbacks, such as graft folding, or are not effective. Dental pliers, for example, do not provide proper stabilization. Further, traditional suturing techniques can result in increased trauma to the graft during suturing.
Thus, a gingival graft stabilizer addressing the aforementioned problems is desired.